


A Song of Stars and Wars

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago in a galaxy far away….</p><p>The seven kingdoms are in the midst of a civil war. The rebels with the help of dragons have won their first victory against the evil King Joffrey. </p><p>During the battle rebel forces managed to steal plans to King Joffrey’s ultimate weapon, the DEATH FORTRESS, the greatest castle known to Westeros with enough wildfire to destroy the Planet.  </p><p>Pursued by the evil king’s troops, Arya Stark races home aboard her ship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Stars and Wars

The catapult from the city walls shouldn’t have reached her ship but somehow it did. A large hole was blasted into the side of Arya’s Stark’s ship and she cursed, knowing they would no longer be able to escape. Joffrey’s men were coming and bringing jars of wildfire in their wake. There was only one thing left to do. 

“You have to take the plans to Howland Reed.” She says to Brienne of Tarth. “Daenerys is depending on it.”

Brienne looks skeptical, hesitant. “I’ve only just found you. Your mother wanted me to protect you, I swore to her I would do it. I know nothing about this Targaryen woman. I can not help you if I leave you.” 

“This is more important than just me. You have to find Howland Reed. He is the only one left who knows the ways of the Warg. He has to help us. He’s our only hope!” Arya shoves the papers into Brienne’s hands. “Take the rowboat, take Podrick with you. Go, Now!” 

Coming to her senses, Brienne does as Arya asks her and flees the ship only moments before King Joffrey boards it. 

*****************************

Brandon Stark hated the swamps of Greytower Watch. He didn’t know why his father needed to foster him with the Reed’s before he went South to be hand of the King. He had wanted to go South and see the city and see the Kings Guards. And now he was stuck here in this horrible swamp and father was gone and Howland Reed only cared about work work work. It wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize this is a crazy premise. I've toying with idea for a while and just couldn't resist starting this story. It may be a while before I can update. But obviously you can see where the story is headed...
> 
> Please someone steal this idea and write this story. I want to read it more than I want to write it.


End file.
